


Never threaten my Family

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, You shouldn't threaten his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: You know Peter do anything for his aunt so when Tomes threaten her. Peter response with a threat of his own.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Never threaten my Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yohnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohnos/gifts).



Peter is nervous as hell for all of the Parker luck has caused him. This shit takes the cake, his homecoming date’s father is the guy that he is trying to put in jail.

“ What are you gonna do, Pete?” Toomes asked. Peter jumped a bit.

“What?”

“When you graduate, what do you think you’re gonna do?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know.” Which is the truth ever since he lost the internship. He was thinking about what he would do with his life. Well his aunt has a friend in law firm maybe he’ll look into that,

“Don’t grill him, Dad.” Liz said, Saving Peter a bit.

“Just saying, you know. All you guys who go to that school, you pretty much have your life planned out, right?” Toomes asked.

“Yeah, no, I’m just a sophomore.” Peter replied.

“Peter has an internship with Tony Stark. So I think he doesn’t have to worry.” Liz said.  _ Damn you ned, this is why I don’t tell you stuff _ Peter thought.

“Really?” Toomes asked, interested.

Liz nodded.

“Stark?”

“So cool.” Liz gushed,  _ Not really _ Peter thought.

“What do you do?” Toomes asked Peter.

“Yeah, actually, I don’t intern for him anymore.” Peter said. Liz turns to him, frowning.

“Seriously?” she asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, it got, um... boring.” Peter said.  _ But really tony just being an asshole _

“It was boring? You got to hang out with Spider-Man.” Liz said, Peter make a quick reminder to cuss out of Ned for that stunt.

“Really? Spider-Man? Wow. What’s he like?” T0omes asked.

“Yeah, he’s nice. Nice man. Solid dude.” Peter said. “Not afraid of anything that is being thrown at him.” Peter looks directly into Tomes eyes when saying that.

**Time skip**

“Here we are. End of the line.” Toomes said.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“You head in there, gumdrop. I’m gonna give Peter the, uh, the “dad talk.”

“Don’t let him intimidate you.” Liz kisses Peter in the cheek.

“Love you Dad” she said,

“Love you too gumdrop.” Tomes said. Liz left the car and went to greet her friends. Tomes turn to Peter with a gun in his hand. Peter went stone showing no nerves a trick Daredevil taught when they first team up.

“Does she know?”

“Know what?” Peter asked coldly.

“So she doesn’t. Good. Close to the vest. I admire that. I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date…” Tomes grin darkly. “Peter, nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget something like that. So I’m gonna give you one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you and everybody you love. I’ll kill you dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family. Do you understand?”

Peter clench his fist in anger.

“Hey. I just saved your life. Now, what do you say?” Toomes asked mockingly

Peter sat up when close. 

“I say.” with quick speed, he disarmed the gun with one hand and put Toomes in a choke hold with the other. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound. You got guts toomes and I mean a lot of them to threaten my family. Do you feel that.” with a little squeeze Toomes tense. “With one snap I can break this arm in half without feeling slight guilt. And we know I can do it. The question was why didn't I answer I was being nice. At this moment I’m being a little nice. I'm gonna give you one chance. Are you ready? Stop this nonsense while you still can. You saw what happened in Washington. Do you really think it a good idea to keep selling these things? You look at the damage they cause. But I doubt you care so try an alternative. Do you love your family?”

Toomes tried to glare at Peter but Peter was having none of it.

“I ask you a question?”

“Yes”

“Good, what would you think would happen if one of your precious buyers decided to use your weapon you gave him on your family?” Peter asked. Toomes felt chills and paled when Peter asked that.

“They wouldn’t dare.”

“And how would you know? They see your face, they probably know where you live. Hell maybe not intensely but they are gang wars and people do get killed during crossfire. But what would I know? I’m just a kid who doesn't understand what the world does. But you know what you’re doing and putting your family at risk. Hell one of you dealers has more common sense. So here what is going to happen. You’re done no more robbing stark industries, no selling alien weapons. You’re done you hear me you better be glad. I;m not knocking you out and shoveling your ass in jail. I should but I won’t” Peter let go of toomes. “Oh don't give me that look. I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for her.” Peter to the school. “Liz doesn’t deserve this.”

“I’m doing this for her.”

“Bullshit, you doing this for you.” Peter snapped. “You're doing this because Stark screws you over and you want revenge. But do think of the consequences so what would happen if you get caught or shit backfire. Trust me, you are not the first asshole that pulled this stunt. So I’m giving you a chance to back down before I take you down.” Peter opens the door “Oh and one more thing.” With a quick reflex Peter snaps Toomes wrist and Cover toomes mouth so nobody hears him scream. “ If you harm any innocent in any way, I will retaliate and If I find your wife or any other family member join in. I am coming after them. I know where you live and as you wrist witnessed , I have super strength. You just have a dumbass suit.” with that Peter left toomes with a broken wrist and some second thoughts.


End file.
